


马夫

by Poppoppoppo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo
Relationships: 高文咕哒
Kudos: 12





	马夫

马夫  
每个月的这个时候庄园里的小姐们都会很兴奋。码头口运送奴隶的的船只会从各地聚集到这边的口岸，带来优秀的奴隶。奴隶市场设在离码头不远的一处废弃的农场里，奴隶主们会打扫用地，把面相最好的几个奴隶拴上镣铐，物件似的摆在自家摊子门口招揽各路老爷小姐的目光。农场后有一处极大的空地，非常适合堆放装满了奴隶的笼子。

对于这个繁华小镇上的人们来说，每个月一次的奴隶市场算得上是奢侈的狂欢。就算是经济拮据的人家也会去逛逛——和去农场看羊差不多，不买，图个新鲜。而且那些带着镣铐的奴隶实在是被精心挑选过的，无论是男奴还是女奴都总有一副好面相——要知道那些个被关在笼子里的奴隶大多都被庄园主买去做苦力，而这些奴隶则有机会爬上小姐少爷们的床。

然而不是所有人都会对奴隶市场感兴趣。对于17岁的立香来说，奴隶市场意味着姐姐们从早上6点开始就忙着抹粉挑衣服穿，楼下的仆人在厨房生火做早餐，男仆们在厅堂摆放餐具。他一直不理解奴隶市场的乐趣（即使他曾经也去过一两次）， 反而把它当成是阻碍自己睡觉的罪魁祸首。

于是这次他也在姐姐们终于离家后模模糊糊地睡了个回笼觉，再睁眼醒来已经是下午了。

晚餐上他得知姐姐们又买了几个男奴回来，这使得藤丸老爷不怎么高兴。虽然购买奴隶的钱对于这个庄园来说几乎算不上什么，可是姐姐们大手大脚花钱的性子还是让藤丸老爷头疼。贵族小姐们之间总喜欢在各处较劲：羽领帽，最新的布料样式，定做的鞋子。这些都是小姐们午后茶上的谈资。当然，新买的奴隶也是其中一项：要是是个英俊听话的，足足可以让别人一直嫉妒到下次奴隶市场。

好无聊啊，立香一边一勺勺舀着芝士浓汤，耳边是姐姐们因为兴奋而过噪的谈论声。作为家里最小的孩子也是唯一一个男孩，姐姐们总是百般对他好。但是终究有些话题他是插不进去的。

第二天醒来也是将近中午了，饭桌上二姐似乎闷闷不乐。立香便偷偷问自己的男仆发生了什么。

“似乎是和昨天买来的奴隶有关，”男仆说，“我也是听杰森说的。说是二小姐买来的奴隶大晚上从小姐的房里跑了出来，二小姐骂得很大声。您瞧今天连老爷都不怎么高兴。”

“到底发生了什么？”立香疑惑道。

男仆小声地凑近他耳朵， ”杰森说那个奴隶不愿和二小姐……所以大晚上跑出来了。现在被打发到马棚去了。“

立香咬着勺子。虽然不清楚具体的工作，但是马棚的工作又累又脏，即使是下人也都不愿意做；但他又好奇：贵族间的流言总是穿得很快，然而至今他都未听说过有奴隶拒接亲近主人。

我就装作路过，去马棚看看吧。他这样子想。

于是下午，立香便偷偷跑出来去了马棚。庄园里一共养了五匹马，所以马棚不大，但是外面毒辣辣的太阳晒得马棚滚烫，蒸得牲畜棚的臭味到处都是。立香捂着鼻子四处打量都没见到人影，想着是不是奴隶偷偷溜走了。

正想着，一个人走了进来。他背着光，所以看不清脸上的表情。他赤裸着上半身，仅仅穿了一条宽松的裤子，肩上则扛着一大束稻草，头发的颜色几乎和屋外的太阳光融为一体。

高文没想到会在马棚里看到不认识的人，按理说谁都不愿意接近这里。他愣了一会，随即因为来人得装束猜到了他的身份。”少爷？“他不确定的问道。

立香的目光则被近在眼前得肉体抓住了，他用力咽了一口口水，拼命把视线上移，做出很冷静得表情来。他没回答高文的问题，而是装模做样巡视了马棚一圈，挺着胸从门口离开了。

他的脸被太阳晒红，心脏跳到超速。他简直不敢回想他刚刚的举动，觉得自己傻到极点了。他找了一棵树背靠着，小声调整自己的呼吸。

从出生以来，他一次赞同了二姐的审美。

马夫（2）  
藤丸家最近的大新闻是家中唯一的一位少爷转性了。

以往这位少爷总是睡到大中午才会起来，不热爱社交，也不喜欢运动。可是从某天开始，以往懒散的小少爷每天准点起床，穿上帅气的马术服去庄园后面的小丘上骑马。美其名曰：我也该做一点少爷做的事情。

立香自己也没有想到现在自己会过上和几个姐姐一样，每天早上花一个小时装扮自己的生活。当然他不可能效仿着给自己画上艳丽的浓妆，而且他也不屑时兴的贵族装扮——戴假发，穿高跟鞋，在脸上抹上铅粉。但是他也总想把自己打扮的体面高贵，好抓人眼球。

他现在手里拿着两件马术外衣，不停地在镜子前比划。要知道几天前他的衣柜还空空如也——他不热衷于社交，也不怎么参加到绅士小姐的活动里——这些装束都是在这几天加紧置办的，他可不想每日都穿同样的衣服。

”帮我看看，哪件好？“立香问站在一边的男仆，眼睛却依旧盯着镜子里的自己。

”要我说，您右手这件卡其色格子的外套再合适不过了，“男仆回答道，”它衬得您身姿挺拔，容貌焕发。“

立香听闻拿着右手得这套上衣比了比。他的确很中意这件外套，原因不仅如男仆所说的。这件外衣比较短，穿上能使他腰线突出，连着他臀部的曲线也一览无余——他深知自己的长处。带上帽子，在外衣的内衬口袋里放上用木樨做成的香囊，一位年轻的贵族少爷就出炉了。

来到马棚的时候高文已经在等他了。他把马鞍擦得锃亮，又梳顺了马毛，好让这批良驹配得上眼前这位小少爷。他把马牵到立香面前，伸手要把立香扶上马背。

这个时候立香紧张极了。他本身不好动，之前有没有上过马术的课。前几天光是骑在马背上让马慢慢溜就让他的大腿肌肉酸痛不已，要是马跑起来他还不得摔下去——受伤不要紧，在喜欢的人面前失了体面就是大事了。

他故意慢悠悠地蹬上马背，对自己的男仆说，”你先在这里等我。高文，你跟我去后面走走。“

”是。“高文回答道。

他们慢悠悠地晃到一片小树林附近，天知道立香此时有多恨自己为什么不学点马术——要是能够跑起来，高文就能从他身后看到他饱满的臀部随着马的奔跑一起一伏——然而当他从自己的思绪里抽身时，立香才发现他们一路都没说过话。

”咳。“立香想尝试打破这种尴尬，”你……还习惯……这份工作吗？“这一句话他讲得磕磕巴巴，又问了一个愚蠢的问题。这种这种爆炸性得尴尬让他忘了自己应该保持贵族的架子，像个偷偷溜家的小孩一样不安地往后看了高文一眼。

”我喜欢这份工作。“一直跟随在他身后得高文笑着说道，明亮张扬的眼神和立香的对了个正着。

我一定看起来愚蠢极了，立香有些难过地想，我的脸一定很红，又流了汗，浑身都是臭味；早上花时间打理的头发一定也乱了；我穿着白色的马术裤，大腿内侧的的汗迹会很难看；我刚刚又问了这么蠢的问题，他一定变得不喜欢我了……

就算是这样，耳濡目染下立香还是镇定地演了下去：”你做的很好，你把它们都照看得很好。嗯…你如果不喜欢…我是说如果你想在主宅里工作的话，我可以让你去厨房…不是，你可以在主宅干活…“说到后面他几乎语无伦次，怎么也无法顺利地把句子说出来。我可以让你服侍我，他这样子想。

诚然这次他没敢回头，所以也无法看到高文的表情。在高文未出声的这段空白里他有些煎熬又有些期待。就算不在他身边，在主宅工作也意味着两人见面的机会增加了。

高文的声音许久才传过来。”我承蒙少爷您的厚爱，“他顿了顿，似乎是为了找到更贴切的表达，”我真心喜欢这份工作。马厩的工作让我感到平静且亲切。给您说，我的外祖父就是替一位贵族打理马厩。我从小就在那里长大，很熟悉那些活计。“过了一会，他又补充道：”我非常感谢您的好意。“

立香没有回头，心里的期待变了质，成了一种闷闷的气愤。”走吧。“他强硬地说，调转马头向着回去的方向去了。

马夫(3)  
生气归生气，恋爱还是要谈的，没什么比谈恋爱更加重要的了。

所以这位小少爷依旧每天雷打不动准点起床，花一个小时搭配衣服，搭配完就去骑马。唯一不同的是每天睡觉前立香都会企图想出几个有趣的话题，无论是镇上发生的趣事还是他自己认为有趣的，然后心里演练无数遍要怎么开口怎么接话怎么让高文笑起来。

他要是觉得这个话题无聊怎么办，立香把自己埋在被子里幽怨地想。前几天已经把可以说的话题都说了一遍，小镇上流传的那些闲嘴又让他觉得掉价，但是高文除了礼貌的附和几句之外再无其他的表现。

这个人真的是个奴隶吗？要不是知道他是二姐从奴隶市场买来的我都不觉得他是个奴隶，哪有这样子的。这样一想立香更觉得委屈了，花了这么多心思去讨好一个下人，传出去实在叫人笑话。

实在找不到话题的立香，在第二天摔破罐子问出了心里一直藏着的问题：”所以你为什么拒绝我二姐？“

此时高文在他前面牵引着他的马——介于自己的运动神经立香已经放弃用屁股勾引高文的做法了——所以立香没法看见他的表情。

”我只是觉得这对一位淑女来说是不义的行为。“高文说到。他的语调平静，并未有惹怒一位贵族小姐而后怕的样子。

并未想到高文会给出如此正派的回答，立香一下不知道该怎么接话，脑子一热就全盘托出：”那别的女人来找你呢？庄园里的女仆们都…嗯，我是听詹姆士说的…就是你很受那些女仆的欢迎，嗯，她们有来找过你……“

说不下去了，自己偷偷藏着掖着的小心思都要被暴露光了。还有听詹姆士说的是什么鬼，这不摆明了告诉他我在到处打听他的事情吗。要不是碍于他们两个还在独处，立香真想骑着马直接消失。

不知道立香内心想法的高文，依旧用很平静的语调说到：”她们来找过我。“

”…”虽然也是在情理之中的事，可心里却有一半的期待被打碎了。

“我没有答应她们。”

“！”万分惊喜下立香直接脱口而出：“你是不是不喜欢女人？”

这次轮到高文沉默了。他足足在原地站了一分钟，转过身，对着骑在马上的立香跪下了。

“您是我的主人，所以我本不应该对您有任何隐瞒。就如同您说的一样，我的确无法在女性面前展示男人的姿态，”他顿了一下，轻轻吐出了一口气，“我对您隐瞒了，对二小姐也是。我本不该的，但是我无法对别人提起。”高文继续说着，他的声音有些颤抖，就像被风吹散了一般，“在我原先住的小镇，一个男人就是因为这个原因被处以石刑。”

立香高高俯视这个跪在他面前的男人。他灵魂中的最脆弱的一块被赤裸裸地刨开，摊开在太阳底下。一切都源于自己无心的一个问题。但是这又让他感到愉悦，就像抓住了一只兔子的喉咙一样。

高文死死跪在地上，眼周的血管突突地跳着。他无法判断这位主人——长的像天使一般的主人——会怎么处置他。他虽然也感到这位少爷对他有些好感，可无法判断他到底对自己是抱着一种怎么样的心情。

而他自己却对立香抱有些异样的情愫。他不确定是因为立香总是来骑马，或者是他故意说的那些趣闻，他装作得体却又不经意流出的笨拙，又或者是他身上干净的少年气息。但是高文深知他不可以越界，越界的奴隶的下场总是很惨的。

许久后，他听到立香问他，“所以你喜欢男人？”

高文深深吸了一口气。“嗯。”他说，就像把自己的性命全部交付出去一样。

他听到极重的吐气声，继而立香的命令传到他耳边。

“走吧。”他说。

马夫（4）  
贵族守则第三条：一位体面的贵族应该时刻保持风度，不把其所想的轻易表露。

他憋了很久忍住没在回去的路上笑出来，虽然他感觉因为憋笑自己的脸都快歪了。

太过于兴奋的后果是立香躺在床上抱着被子滚来滚去结果掉到了地上，砸了一个包。然后他又扑回床上，继续滚了起来。

假如现在边上有人在看的话，一定会感叹“陷入恋爱中的人智商为0”这类的话。

他喜欢男人！他喜欢男人！！立香现在恨不得能把这句话吼出来，或者在日记本上写十遍。按照他的想法，现在的胜算已经超过50%，剩下的50%就是怎么在一干男人中脱颖而出了。然而其实他也不必想着把高文和庄园里的男仆，或者是来访的客人分隔开。试问还有谁比他更有优势呢？相貌不必说，论幽默的谈吐他还是及格的；他又有家世，高文如果不从把他绑起来也不是不可以。

这样想着立香已经把自己带入了高文向他求爱的那一天，又或者是热恋中的某一天。未知却如此清晰的未来让他偷偷在被子里笑出声。他想着，那位可爱的马夫一定会有一天禁不住内心炽热的想法，在他来访之际向他求爱，或者牵住他的手把他压在马厩的暗处接吻。

我还没有和任何人接过吻呢，立香害羞地想到。书里那些爱情的故事总教人要高尚，对于接吻的片段一笔带过，所以立香至今都对接吻有着纯洁的幻想和忐忑的不安。接吻对他来说是婚约的前提，爱情的开始。

直到中饭的开餐铃响起，他才傻笑着结束了冒泡泡的一个多钟头。然而另外一个念头接踵而至，一个一个都是关于那个家伙：他有没有吃饭，仆人的餐食是怎么样的，马棚这么闷热他会得热病吗。种种与高文有关的问题凿开了笼子跑了出来，在他的大脑里打成一团。

但若是不曾有过这种牵人心绪得体验，就也不能体会他现在心里那种酸甜得滋味。立香一边想着，一边把海鲜汤淋在了鸡排上。

“今天怎么这么心不在焉？”坐在对面的三姐问道，同时立香的男仆一把上前，把那盆湿漉漉的鸡排撤了下去。

“……没，没事”立香尴尬到，又小声对帮他上菜的男仆说，“一会儿去厨房要一份鸡排，就说是我要的。”

他等不及明天早上再去见高文，确认完高文的心意后他恨不得时刻黏在他身边。当然贵族基本的矜持之心还是要有的：勾引是不能太明显的，没有人会比贵族更懂循序渐进之道。

这之后的几天的日子，他们早上一同去山丘上遛马，中午立香想方设法给高文加餐（得知他爱吃素食后立香常带着自己捣的土豆泥过去），下午碍着无法见面，晚上则绞尽脑汁想明天穿什么。

那之后立香的衣柜又迎来一次扩充。原本他总是穿戴整齐马术服才敢去马厩。但某天他心思一动，想着有什么比当着高文的面换衣服更能拉近关系呢。他自然不敢全部脱光，于是就常穿着不合适的上衣，借口忘记换马术外衣的样子在高文面前解开扣子。看着高文窘迫着不敢看他的样子心里偷乐。

快了，立香这样子期盼着。高文太好懂，躲闪的眼神和无意中流露的痴迷被他看的一清二楚。现在就差一个引子了。

于是在他们见面后的第三个月，立香算着踏出了关键性的一步：他假装踏在脚蹬上的腿失了力气摔了下来，高文急忙扑上去把他抱在怀里。

这是他们距离最近的一次，高文只要稍稍侧过头就可以看见立香纤长的睫毛，和睫毛下因为受惊而显得水汪汪的眼睛，更别提立香的呼吸在他耳侧勾着他的金发。少年瑟缩着把身体靠近他寻求庇护，未长开的柔软骨骼在他的怀里颤抖。

当然没有接吻，少年立刻就意识到了什么把他一把推开，又欲语还休地用他那双蓝汪汪的眼睛注视着他，最后一言不发匆忙逃离了。

高文站在原地，只觉得心跳加速，但是又被浸没在了冰水里。

至于立香，他对他的计划非常满意。这一天他都克制自己不要去见高文，只等着明天早上，高文把最后的那层纱揭开的时刻。

然而他却不曾想到。第二天他故意提早到了一会躲在不远的大树后面想窥视高文，却看到一位厨娘衣衫不整地从马厩里跑了出来，她只穿了一条裙子，赤裸着半身，眼眶发红得像是哭过；紧跟着高文也从里面出来。他赤裸着上半身，胸前有被指甲抓过的痕迹。

就像那天他们见面一样，但是这次高文并没有看向他。

马夫（5）  
贫穷是什么？不仅仅是吃不饱饭，无家可归。贫穷会把人的欢笑夺去，让人变的懦弱自卑，变的不敢爱。

在高文模糊的记忆里，十岁以前的他生活在一个幸福的家庭。父亲在镇上的纺织厂工作，母亲是一个温婉的妇人，他还有一个小他7岁的妹妹，叫加雷斯。

有一天他看到港口停靠着一艘巨大的货船，许多装卸工背着大袋的布匹从船上下来。没过几天，父亲失业了，再也找不到工作，全家靠着母亲做的饰品过活。再后来，他们不得不卖掉房子，搬去便宜的街区。父亲开始酗酒，打人；母亲变得唯唯诺诺；加雷斯生了热病，却没有钱买药，最后死在了阁楼。

妹妹死后，高文毅然离开了家。这期间他尝试所有能够养活自己的工作，甚至于他一度因为无家可归，和小巷子后的男人们站在了一起。高文记得那天他手里被塞了三个便士，紧接着面前那个肥胖的女人掀起了她的裙子。

从那次开始高文知道他无法和女性欢好。这种认知颠覆了他，让他认识到自己的不正常：他记在他很小的时候，在小镇的居民广场，一个男人被众人用石头砸死。男人看着他的方向倒下，眼里充满绝望。

他幸运地遇到了立香，从一开始就愿意接纳他的少年。最初的相遇，到之后立香创造的见面机会。对于从小就在人群里摸爬滚打的高文来说，少年的心思就像剔透的水晶。他种种的小心思是那么可爱无害，叫高文的心都软了下来。

这一切他都看在眼里，内心汪成一潭水。即便是入睡，立香俏皮的模样也会跟着入梦。

可是又怎么舍得伤害他。连自己不切实际的幻想对立香而言也是一种亵渎，更何况是要将之付诸于行动。

可能是源于年幼对幸福生活的遐想，高文总不切实际地想和立香组成类似家庭的关系，这自然是不可能公之于众的。或者等立香继承庄园，自己就以仆人的名义守着他一生。可是无论哪一种关系他都没有办法看到未来。他无法揣测立香对他究尽是不是一时兴起，唯一已知的是立香总要长大，娶一位得体的小姐，抚养几个孩子。

这个既定的未来里高文看不到自己的身影。

马夫（完结）  
看着厨娘跑出视线后，高文依旧心绪不宁。

他照例睡在马厩旁的小屋里。后半夜那个女人跑来，二话不说解开了上衣的扣子，把他推倒在床上作势要强迫他。已经不是第一回发生这种事情了。这种强迫无关情爱，更单纯只是为了疏解性欲。大多数人都不会拒绝，而高文则是例外的。

只是他也不知怎么了，女人上来脱他衣服的时候他满眼都是立香从马上摔下来，在他怀里瑟瑟发抖的模样。他想着立香，想着自己无望的感情，就任由女人将他的上衣扒下。

最后自然是没有做成。他无法勃起，厨娘则觉得羞辱。

高文叹了口气，收回目光想回去打理自己。昨天的事情依旧历历在目，他有些期待立香的到来。

但是仅仅是无意识的瞟到对面的小树林，就将他浑身上下的血液都凝结住：他看到立香站在树丛间，神情茫然又气愤，想必是把刚刚的一幕全都看了去。

高文看着立香一步步走向自己。嘴唇动了动，想要把刚刚的事情解释清楚。说“并不是你想的那样”，或者”我们什么都没有发生“。但是言语无力，身上痕迹也不是一句两句就可以说的清楚的。更加重要的是，他觉得他不应该解释。

让立香误以为自己和厨娘又关系，让立香死心，也让自己死心。

所以高文什么都没有解释，直到立香站在他跟前他都没有开口。

立香看着高文，最初的茫然散去，只留下恨意。恨高文明明说只对同性有感觉却和厨娘搅在一块，恨高文做出的迷恋的姿态，恨高文不解释。

他猛的拉住高文的手臂，向内走，扯着他把他摔到马厩暗处的稻草堆里。他开始解衣服，早上穿的漂亮的衣服一件件被解开扔在地上；皮带也被解开，发出清脆的金属碰撞声；裤子褪下。

他赤着身子站在高文面前，小窗外的阳光打进来把他的身体照的透白。连同他未成熟的性器也被朝阳照的看不到一点阴影。

高文毫无防备，他不知道立香为什么要这么做。他只看着自己朝思暮想的躯体，下身火烫。但他依旧没有说半句话，也没有露出更多的表情。

立香靠近高文，在他身前跪了下来，拉开他宽松的裤子。巨大的阴茎毫无防备的跳了出来，打到了他的脸。

他显然是被吓到了。他长大的这17年从未这么近看过其他男性的性器，又是在这么屈辱的环境下。立香原本要强迫高文和他做爱，现在他离他的性器这么近，刚刚还被打了一下，把脑子里那仅有的几分羞耻感唤醒了过来。

他不知道接下来该怎么做，没有人教过他。他如此渴望讨好眼前的人，却无从下手。

又想到刚才，自己在小树林里那么期待这次见面，现实却狠狠泼了他一头凉水。

高文看着趴在他下身的立香，看着他的眼眶渐渐发红，蓝色的眸子浸泡了湖水，眼泪终于兜不住沿着滑下。

那点委屈，那点期盼，那些心里说不明道不清的情愫让他毫无还手之力。立香哭了起来，刚刚开始他还试图用手把眼泪抹去，再后来他终于忍不住放声大哭。

“你为什么不解释！明明你解释了我一定会相信你。”他不停用手抹去眼泪，但是眼泪却越流越多。

“我…”高文笨拙的想要替立香把眼泪擦干，手伸过去又无处安放，“我和她没有发生任何事，我…我并不喜欢她。”他解释，心里被立香的眼泪烫到。

“那我呢？高文你喜欢我吗？”立香的眼泪还是没有止住。原先那些信心早就被敲碎，他怕高文会拒绝，就又说到，“你喜欢我的，高文。你对我不一样，你喜欢我。”

就像知道自己会被猎杀的动物一样主动把咽喉送到捕食者的獠牙下。

怎么会不喜欢你，高文看着立香浸满了眼泪的眸子，感到决心要封存的情愫被破开了一个小口。“嗯。”他说，“但是…"

随即立香柔软的唇贴了上来打断了他的话。少年闭着眼睛，舌头像幼猫一般蹭着高文的牙齿，又小心的伸进去想要碰触高文的舌头。高文感到立香的体重压着他，皮肤蹭着他，双手捧着他的头想要加深这个吻。

吻毕，立香双眼湿润，笑着窝进高文的怀里。

”可是什么？“

这是他最不愿意回答的问题。自己的不安源自于二人身份的差别，这就像一个死结。

“如果你只是想要和男人试试，或者想要欢愉，我可以满足你。”他最终决定委婉的说出心里的顾虑。

立香顿了顿，撑起自己的上半身严肃的看着高文。

“我不求那些，”他说道，“你知道我要什么，高文。短暂的欢愉与我来说不值得。我想和你，就像我父母一样，守一辈子。”

他又趴回了高文的怀里，右手与高文的五指相握，“如果你担心别的，你又想要我怎么保证呢？我会继承这座庄园，到时无论谁说什么你都不会被赶走。何况我们在一起终究是你占了便宜，”说到此，他轻轻用头蹭了蹭高文的下巴，“我就怕你被别人勾了去，拿我们之间的事要挟我。”

“你…”高文失笑，左手扶上了立香的背，手指摩梭着他光滑的皮肤。立香最后的那句话听起来像是在调笑，可也让他茅塞顿开。

他的确是占了便宜，怎么却反倒是担心这个担心那个的。他并不觉得自己配的上立香，甚至到现在有些诚惶诚恐；但是立香喜欢他。再怎么想，自己都是那个应该带给立香幸福的人。

“所以，不试试吗？”立香小声笑着，抓住高文的左手移到自己饱满的屁股上，“其实我第一次骑马你就盯上这里了吧？”

马厩并不是一个舒适的地方。这里异常闷热，又杂着稻草和粪便的气味。

但是对于他们两个人来说，实在是没有别的地方可去；或者说刚刚确认心意的两人实在顾不上另外找个地方。

立香被高文仰躺着压在一堆稻草上。每次高文撞击，他都可以听到身下稻草摩擦的“悉悉索索”的声音，娇嫩的背也被摩擦着，带着他愈发敏感。

他双手抱着高文的脖子，企图把他压进怀里，用这种柔软的示弱向对方传达他的兴奋。

“快点。”立香催促到，纤长的双腿夹紧高文的腰，饥渴的催促到。呼吸之间仿佛汗水也被蒸发。他迷恋的侧头舔去高文脖颈上的一串汗珠，随即感到高文呼吸愈发急促。握在立香腰上的双手加了力气，下身的囊袋也加快了拍击的频率。

“立香，立香。”高文则是一声声咬着他的名字，就像含着最烈的催情水。彼时立香快被操得晕过去，他下意识只知道抱紧高文，后穴则柔软的打开迎接撞击。他迷迷糊糊的想，高文的东西真大，绝对不能让别人看到。

他们做了三次，这还是立香讨饶下的结果。第二次结束的时候立香已经没了力气，借口说要去撒尿，实际上他一直被高文压在身下，腰酸得不行。谁知道高文一眼就看穿了他的把戏，把他扯回来又开始了下一轮。

“你就尿在这儿吧。”高文一边骑他一边说。

三次之后两个人都气喘吁吁，立香靠在高文怀里，勾着他的脖子和他亲热。他们不停的接吻，间或用鼻尖摩擦着对方。

“明天还来骑马吗？”高文笑着问道。

“来，你等我。”立香回复说。


End file.
